


Worth Saving

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: “You were always worth saving to me.”
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Worth Saving

As you pass through the entrance to the Star Destroyer, you take one last look out the window of your ship at the stars. You can hear the radios blaring, voices asking what you’re doing, what you’re thinking, but you drown it out.

You have to do this. If you don’t try, you’ll never forgive yourself.

“Thank you.” you whisper, not quite sure to who. It just sounds right. 

The moment you touch the deck, troopers surround your ship. You disembark, hands raised. One of the officers seems recognizes you, “Jedi scum.” she spits, “Take this one to Commander Ren.” 

The troopers hold tight to your arms. You lose track of the number of turns you make. Every hall looks the same. 

The thud of loud boots echos from around the corner, and you hope that it’s him. 

He comes around the corner, and even behind the mask you know it’s him. 

“Take her to interrogation five.” his soft voice is distorted by the mask and you nearly fall to your knees.   
  
It’s Ben. It’s your Ben. 

The troopers drag you away, but you can hear him following you. They open a door and strap you into a rigid metal chair. 

“Leave us.” Ben orders. The troopers file out as you struggle against your restraints. 

“What are you doing here?” he asks, point blank.

“I came to see you.” You just want to see his face, “Ben, I miss you.”

“Ben is dead.” he states, “You’re a fool for coming here.”

“You won’t hurt me. We trained together. You remember Master Luke. You remember the island? The hill we used to climb?” 

Searing pain behind your eyes. You are suddenly thinking about things you haven’t thought of in years. 

“Get out of my head.” you shout.

Doing everything you can to focus, you think about Luke’s training camp. Young Ben. How much you loved him. 

You fight back, searching his memory for that time. You see yourself jumping off cliffs, flipping in the air. Laughing together. Swinging your green blade. 

The pain stops. He takes off his mask and your tears begin to fall. His face is marred, a long jagged scar down his face. 

“Ben.” you whimper, “Ben, please.”

He’s still your Ben. 

“You know I can’t let you leave.” he meets your eyes, and you see the old him.

You do your best to shake your head despite the restraints, “We can leave together. Or I can stay and we can do this together. We can end things. You and I. Together. Just like the old days.” 

He stands and lifts his hand. You feel a tightness around your throat. 

“You know I have to do this.” Tears threaten to spill from his eyes. 

“You don’t have to. You can stop this. All of this.” 

“I can’t.” His voice breaks and you feel the pressure on your throat increase.

You cough, “Ben.”

“It’s too late. I’ve hurt so many people.”

“You can save so many more. I can save you.”

For a moment, he stops, “You still think I’m worth saving?”

“You were always worth saving to me.” 

There’s a pause. You can feel the tension between the two of you, the swinging pendulum of this choice. 

“You can’t stop Snoke.”

His hands shake. You begin to see spots. “Ben, please.” 

“I’m sorry. I have to do this.” 

You can’t get a full breath. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Darkness.


End file.
